Safety
by Inquisitive
Summary: oneshot. Dutchy is afraid of storms. SpecsDutchy


Safety

Author: Inquisitive (Ink)

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

A/N[1]: It's almost two in the morning, and I can't sleep because of the storm raging outside. Then I thought, 'well, I'm up so I might as well write some fanfiction.' Enjoy!

> '_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid..._'

Dutchy kept repeating this silent mantra to himself, as he sat on his bunk, knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his knees, rocking slightly.

> '_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afr..._'

**FLASH CRACK JUMP**

> '_Damn it, I fucking HATE storms!_'

Dutchy looked at the boys sleeping peacefully around him, blissfully unaware of the terror which now had Dutchy's heart trying to beat it's way out of his chest.

**CRASH DAZZLE**

Dutchy whimpered, and dropped his forehead to his knees, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

> '_Stupid mother nature, stupid lightning, stupid thunder, stupid fucking storm, stupid irrational fear, and stupid friends for sleeping through the whole thing!_'

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little. He gazed longingly at the bunk across the room.

> '_He won't mind. It's not exactly the first time is it?_'

One part of his brain reasoned.

> '_Your seventeen now, your grown up and way too old for this shit._'

Another part of his brain argued in a bitter tone.

> '_It's a really bad storm._'

He rationalized.

> '_Anyone would be afraid, plus it is really cold in here, so why shouldn't I?_'
> 
> '_You can't do this forever._'

The bitter part of his brain piped up.

> '_Sooner or later he's going to start laughing at you, a seventeen year old boy whose afraid of a little thunderstorm._'
> 
> '_He won't laugh._'

Dutchy protested, swinging his legs out of bed.

> '_He never laughed. He was the only one._'

FOUR YEARS EARLIER

> "If this rain keeps up, we're not gonna be able ta sell anything tomorrow."

Racetrack griped as he shuffled his cards.

Mush was starring out the window into the gloom.

> "I like the rain, it makes everything look cleaner."

He said, watching the water gather and slowly slip down the glass.

No one noticed the boy curled up in the corner. The boy who was much too thin for his age, and whose blond hair needed cutting badly. No one noticed him as he sat there, trembling like a leaf.

Really, no one noticed until.

**CRASHGROWL FLICKERFLASH**

Dutchy whimpered.

Several pairs of eyes physically removed their gaze from the window and settled on Dutchy.

> "Hey Skittery, I think you got some competition."

Pie Eater snickered.

> "Come on Dutchy. It's just a storm, it's not gonna hurt ya."

Mush reasoned.

> "Even I'm not afraid of rain."

Skittery interjected.

Dutchy just clutched his legs tighter to his chest, and buried his face in his knees.

> "Everybody just shut up and leave him alone."

Specs said, suddenly and harshly.

> "Geeze Specs, we were only teasing."

Blink said.

> "Well it wasn't funny."

Specs shot back.

Then from downstairs came the familiar call of;

> "Boys, lights out!"

From Kloppman.

Everyone, including Dutchy, migrated to their bunks.

**BANG SHIMMER**

Dutchy jumped.

Again.

When he had been younger, his mother had always held him during storms. Now he was frightened and lonely in a room full of his friends. He missed her the most on nights like these.

As far as he could tell, everyone else was already asleep. He felt the tears dripping down his cheek, but made no move to wipe them away.

**BOOM BRIGHT**

He let out something close to a sob and flinched.

> "Dutchy?"

Came softly from across the room.

Dutchy froze.

> "Dutch, can you come here?"

Dutchy hastily brushed away the tears, before standing up and crossing the room.

> "Yeah?"

He asked, his voice horse.

Specs moved over in his bunk and lifted the covers a little.

> "It's cold in here, would you mind sharing a bunk with me?"

He asked.

> "Sure."

Dutchy said, trying not to sound so desperate, and failing miserably.

He climbed in and took a deep breath.

**CRACK SPARK**

He flinched and then closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see Specs laughing at him.

But Specs didn't laugh, he simply pulled Dutchy into his arms and began rubbing soothing circles on his back. Then, gently, he wiped the fresh tears off of Dutchy's face.

> "Don't worry, your safe Dutch, I've got you."

He murmured into silky hair as Dutchy slowly relaxed and fell asleep.

PRESENT

Dutchy moved quietly to the other side of the room. Specs moved over as soon as he got there.

> "I didn't think you were awake."

Dutchy whispered.

> "The thunder woke me."

Specs whispered back.

> "It's cold in here."

Dutchy said.

> "Yeah."

Specs said, lifting the covers so Dutchy could get in.

> "And I'm not afraid of thunderstorms."

Dutchy said once he was settled in Specs' arms.

> "Okay."

Specs murmured.

**CLASH STREAK**

> "Specs?"
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "Thanks."

Dutchy said snuggling closer.

Specs held him tighter.

> "Anytime. Goodnight Dutchy."
> 
> "Night."

Dutchy mumbled as he drifted closer and closer to sleep.

> '_You know he didn't mean that._'

His brain put in.

> '_You really can't do this forever._'

Dutchy told that part of his brain to take a hike.

It didn't matter if he could do it forever or not, because he was doing it now. For this storm at least, he would be alright. Because right now he was in the arms of someone he cared about, and he felt absolutely safe. And even with the thunder and lightning reverberating through the room, he no longer felt a bit frightened.

He was with Specs, and Specs wouldn't laugh at his fears, no matter how irrational they were, and Specs would keep him safe, he'd been doing it for years.

A/N[2]: It is now 3:15 in the morning and I am too tired to know if this will be any good in the morning. The storm here tapered off and I can finally get some sleep. For a while there it sounded like the thunder was three feet from my window and trying to get closer. Anyway, I hope you like it, please review!

Ink

A/N[3]: Rereading at 11:00 I realized that it's so sappy it sticks, but it's cute and fluffy so I'll post it. **FYI** anyone whose interested, I have started a yahoo group for slash fanfiction. The link is in my profile. Fandomes include: Newsies, Lord of the Rings, X-men, Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, and Buffy. Please join!

Ink


End file.
